1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sweetener composition for modifying the taste of erythritol. More particularly, it relates to a composition comprising erythritol and various nonsugar sweetener(s).
2. Prior Art
It is known that nonsugar sweeteners such as stevioside, glycyrrhizin, aspartame, sodium cyclamate (cyclo), saccharin, saccharin sodium and acesulfam K are approximately several hundreds times as sweet as sugar. Therefore these substances have been incorporated in, for example, foods and drugs as a sweetener.
Mesoerythritol is a sugar alcohol characterized by the following properties. Namely, this compound is present in the form of beautiful white crystals and has a molecular weight of 122, a melting point of 119.degree. C. and a boiling point of 329.degree. to 331.degree. C. It is highly soluble in water, readily forms crystals and has non-digestive and noncaries properties. The sweetness of erythritol is somewhat lower than that of sugar but somewhat higher than that of glucose. A panel test suggested that the sweetness of erythritol might correspond to approximately 75 to 80% of that of sugar.
However mesoerythritol is inferior to sugar in qualities of its sweetness. It is generally believed that sugar has an ideal sweetness. In contrast thereto, the sweetness of mesoerythritol is somewhat unsatisfactory since it is accompanied by, for example, lusciousness, undesirable aftertaste or nondeliciousness.
On the other hand, nonsugar sweeteners such as stevioside, glycyrrhizin, aspartame or thaumatin each having a high sweetness should be added to a food generally at an extremely low ratio. Thus it is required to blend these sweeteners with excipients or thickeners such as reducing maltose, thick malt syrup or lactose to prepare, for example, a sweetener for table use. However these excipients and thickeners would be absorbed in vivo and thus supply energy, which is contrary to the purpose of the use of the nonsugar sweeteners.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 18180/81 (corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 989015 and European Patent Publication No. 9325A) entitled "Erythritol-containing composition for preventing tooth decay" has disclosed examples wherein erythritol is blended with 0.075 to 4.4% by weight, based on the erythritol, of saccharin to thereby give a sweetener composition for toothpaste, foundant, fudge bar, marshmallow, diet ice cream, non-sugar chewing gum or low-caloric soda pop.